The Green Freak (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Yup, I'm reuploading this one too, but I'm still ending it on chapter 5, I originally intended on two alternate endings but decided that what I have right now on chapter 5 is probably better, if you want to make your own ending feel free to do so, the thought of a re-attempt at this story has crossed my mind, but I'm not sure if I'm quite ready to take the M-Rating route quite yet
1. Chapter 1

_**The Green Freak - Chapter 1: Gone**_

The storm outside fitting his mood, his situation, Beast Boy watched the rain pour, the lightning light the sky, the thunder rumbling the very fabric of reality, metaphorically speaking of course.

Not only did the rain pour outside but it matched the boys face as tears fell from his eyes.

Feeling neglected and useless beyond belief, his self-esteem dangerously low.

Believing suicide was something that even he'd have to earn first, but to suffer any longer would be to annihilate what sanity he had left.

"I'm not even human."

Animal

"I'm green."

Freak

"I can't do anything right."

Useless

"I couldn't even save my own parents…"

Failure

"Why did I fall in love with someone who hates me?"

Pathetic

"Who am I?"

No one

"What am I?"

Nothing

"Why does this happen to me?!"

Why not?

"..."

His eyes dry but the shaking hadn't stopped, once again realising how emotionally unstable he was, DNA unstable, emotionally unstable, it was only a matter of time before he was mentally unstable.

Two voices in his head, did that qualify already?

He knew Beast was there, but he hadn't heard from him in a while, he used to be there telling the other voice to get lost.

The other voice, Beast Boy didn't know how long this one had been there, but he heard this one a lot lately, it didn't take long for him to realise that this voice was the personification of his self-doubt, his self-hate, his damaged conscience, his damaged heart.

Spending all his life, hearing the many insults, the criticism, the hate, the fear.

They thought he couldn't hear them whispering behind his back, they were wrong.

He could hear every word.

Was it simply cruel irony that he happened to have enhanced hearing?

No matter what he did, he heard it everyday, 'Freak', 'Monster', 'Abomination', 'Titan's Pet', 'Animal', 'Useless', 'Failure', 'Pathetic', 'Screw-up', he was even caught off guard when he heard someone use the word 'Orphan' one day.

For a while he just ignored these insults, he had finally found a home, a family.

He didn't want to risk losing such a thing again.

But, there was always a 'but'.

How long was this new family to last?

He couldn't save his parents, he was forced to leave the Doom Patrol, so what would happen with the Teen Titans? Would they let him stay? Kick him off? Kill him? End up killed?

He honestly didn't want to know.

What he did in situations like this? He did what he did best, what he's been doing his whole life, what he's used to doing - Run away.

He ran when he failed his parents, he ran when he realised his uncle was going to kill him, he ran when the Doom Patrol reluctantly kicked him out of the team, and so history was about to repeat itself, he would run from the Titans too, from Jump City, from more hate, from more pain.

But where would he go? Where would he hide? The pain always found him again.

He couldn't escape, no matter how far he went, it followed him from Africa to America.

Never too far, it always came back.

Knowing that the past would never leave him, the pain would never stop hurting, the nightmares would never go away, he had to try run from them again. Hoping each time he ran that the pain would lose interest, with each failure to stop the pain, it became clearer that there weren't many options left, but he would run again.

He opened his window as quietly as he could, morphed into a bird and flew out into the night, immediately regretting it when he looked back one last time, he didn't know he could cry as a bird.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Green Freak - Chapter 2: Waking World**_

Raven shot up from her bed, waking up from another nightmare.

Then again, it could be a vision, she often got the two mixed up.

Already in her uniform all she needed was her cloak, after putting that on she would make her way to the kitchen for her morning herbal tea.

She needed one after that.

As she made her way down the hall, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong, she stopped walking and looked back down the hall behind her, her gaze falling on Beast Boy's door.

She couldn't sense any emotions from him right now, his were usually fairly easy to pick up on, but right now she couldn't sense any of them.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, she needed tea.

She got to the kitchen and started to prepare her tea, the other Titans already up doing their usual morning routine, Cyborg cooking breakfast, Robin reading the newspaper and Starfire greeting her good morning.

Raven's tea was soon ready and she sat down and took a sip, immediately feeling more relaxed, she turned her attention to Cyborg, "So he isn't up yet?" Obviously referring to the green teen in their team, whom was not in the in his bedroom or the common room.

Cyborg shrugged, "Knowing him, he's probably still asleep." Raven shook her head.

"He's not in his room." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, the other two Titans in the room turned their attention to the conversation.

"What do you mean he's not in his room?" Cyborg asked.

Raven tried to bury the anxiety in her tone, "Exactly what it means, he's not in his room, If he were I would of picked up on his emotions, remember?"

Robin placed his newspaper down, "Are you sure he's not just in a different room of the tower?" Raven closed her eyes, she was attempting to locate Beast Boy in the tower by focusing her empathy ability. When she couldn't locate the green teens emotions her eyes snapped open, a concerned look on her face.

"He's not at the tower…"

Robin frowned, "Star, check the city, Cy get communications up, we could ask Titans East if they know anything, Raven, help Star." Robin's leader mode obviously active.

The team nodded, just as they received an incoming transmission, "Cy, answer that." Cyborg nodded and answered the call, they weren't expecting to see this person calling them up however as they stared at the screen in surprise.

"Dude, that's Batman…" Cyborg spoke up.

The famous Dark Knight had called the Titans it seems, it must have been very serious for that to happen mind you, Robin spoke next, "Bruce, is there something wrong?"

Batman spoke a moment after, "I assume you've all noticed, no doubt my prodigy was already giving you all assignments to locate your missing friend."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "How did you know all this?"

Batman raised his own eyebrow, "Not only am I a master detective but I also know where he is." The Titan's eyes lit up.

"You know where he is?" Cyborg questioned, Batman nodded slowly.

"He's here in Gotham." Batman paused, "He joined a freakshow."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Green Freak - Chapter 3: Gotham**_

A few hours passed but the T-Ship soon made it to Gotham, Batman allowed them to land their ship on his property, as long as no one saw them land.

Can't be a coincidence that Cyborg had recently installed a cloaking device on their ship.

They landed and were welcomed by Batman himself, "I'm going to assume that you want to know where this freakshow is." Robin nodded.

"I don't know what's going on with Garfield but we're not leaving Gotham without him."

Batman nodded in understanding, "How'd you find him so quickly though?" Cyborg asked.

Batman shrugged slightly a habit he picked up from somewhere, "No offence to him or you four, but he's green for one thing, not difficult to miss." Batman paused, "I honestly don't see many green teens in the world, so it had to be him."

Robin nodded slowly, "True, and I guess no offence taken. Where is this freakshow?" He shivered slightly at the word 'freakshow'.

Batman took out a bat shaped device, "I marked the freakshow's location on my GPS before calling your tower."

Cyborg spoke up, "Which reminds me, how'd you get our number?"

Batman turned to him with an unreadable expression, "Because I'm Batman."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I gave him our number."

(...)

The four Titans followed Batman to the freakshow, they did this after dark however, for two reasons, one: Because Batman said so, and two: To avoid a crowd of people that would be there during the day.

The freakshow itself was freaking out the teens a bit, (A/N: This pun was accidental I swear), it was nothing like the carnival they had in Jump City, this was likely because this wasn't a carnival per se, but what it was, it was a freakshow, Batman had mentioned to them that at least one villain in Gotham came from the very freakshow they were walking in.

They soon found what they were looking for, there in a cage, sitting in a corner with his back to them, was Beast Boy.

Raven frowned slightly, "Open the cage, I'm going in to get him."

Batman nodded, threw a batarang at the lock and the cage door creaked open.

They noticed Beast Boy's ear twitch at the sound.

As Raven slowly approached Beast Boy she heard him speak, "You're not a freak, why are you in the cage?" Raven pressed on as she got closer he continued, "Are you here to kill me?" Raven flinched but continued, "No, that wouldn't be fun would it, torture is it then?"

Raven frowned, she was almost there, then she heard it, the other phrases held a belittling tone to them, but this one seemed sad.

"Why do I suffer so much, did I do something wrong?"

Raven reached her hand out towards Beast Boy's shoulder to comfort him, as soon as her hand made contact Beast Boy pulled away quickly, "NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! I'LL BE GOOD! JUST DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" Raven flinched more, a worried expression on her face, she chose this time to speak.

"Garfield, it's me, Raven."

Beast Boy shook his head quickly, still avoiding to look in their direction, "No, it's a trick. My mind's playing tricks on me again, no one cares, no one." Raven sighed and approached him again.

She noticed him shaking.

She sat beside him and heard him speak again, "Raven hates me, she would never come here to look for me, she hates me like everyone else."

Raven frowned again, "Look at me, Gar."

He shook his head again.

Raven sighed, "Just look at me."

"No…"

"Damn it, Garfield! Just look at me!"

Beast Boy flinched and Raven immediately regretted her action.

"Gar, I'm so sorry…"

"Go, I'm not worth saving…"

Raven froze up, "What did you just say?"

Beast Boy finally looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Green Freak - Chapter 4: Brink**_

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a moment, to her confusion he started chuckling with no humor in his voice, she raised a concerned eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Beast Boy stopped the laughter abruptly, "I must be insane if I see Raven sitting beside me…" Raven frowned slightly.

"You're not insane, I'm really here."

Beast Boy frowned, his ear twitched picking up on more sound behind him, he slowly turned and saw the rest of the Titans and Batman.

"I'm totally insane…" He deadpanned, "Why else would the team be here with Batman of all people to 'help' me?"

Robin spoke up, "We had no idea where you were, you left without saying goodbye, we're lucky Batman noticed you in Gotham."

Beast Boy focused his gaze on Batman, "You told them where I was, because?"

Batman frowned, "Because you're their teammate, remember?"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed, "Teammate? I'm a pet. That's what everyone's been saying, they don't think I can hear them." Beast Boy pointed to one of his ears, "Is it some sick irony that I have enhanced hearing?"

The group froze, Batman seemed unfazed however.

"You shouldn't care what they think." The Dark Knight spoke.

Beast Boy growled, "That's easy for you to say, people fear you far too much to insult you behind your back everyday, people don't fear me, they just hate me…"

Raven nearly yelled, "I don't hate you!"

All attention on her, she clamped her mouth shut in surprise.

Beast Boy held a confused expression, "That's… Impossible… You hate me… Everyone hates me." Raven sighed, she had to tell him the truth, it could save him.

"Garfield, I really don't hate you."

"You really like messing with my head don't you, if you don't hate me then what could you possibly feel for me? Beast Boy questioned.

Raven sighed again, nearly in tears, "Gar, I love you."

Beast Boy flinched, "That's not true, it can't be true, no, this is a trick, no one could love me, this can't be true…" Raven couldn't wait any longer, she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into a hug, however, Beast Boy didn't flinch away this time.

She heard him continuing his ranting, "You can't, it makes no sense, why would you?"

Before she knew it, Beast Boy was crying.

She whispered comforting words to him as he cried, as he let it all out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Green Freak - Chapter 5: To Heal**_

Raven gripped the vulnerable green teen in her arms, he hadn't stopped crying yet.

He hadn't stopped shaking, he hadn't stopped ranting.

What was he ranting about you ask?

He was ranting about how much people hate him and how they were right to do so, that Raven doesn't really mean it when she said she loves him, simply because no one should love him.

Raven couldn't decide whether or not to listen to the ranting or to ignore it.

She had been constantly whispering the comforting words to him ever since he broke down, "I love you." She wasn't sure if it were working.

The other Titans and Batman only stared at them, Raven didn't care right now really.

She was going to try again, "Gar, look at me, please."

To her surprise he raised his tear stained face up to her, the tears were still flowing freely from his green, bloodshot eyes.

"Why am I this way?" He asked her.

Raven honestly didn't know how to answer his question, "Gar, whatever's wrong, we'll fix it I swear." He surprised her again and hugged her this time.

She heard him whimper, and she instantly hugged him back.

Then he spoke again in a broken tone, "It hurts…"

Raven tried to understand the statement, "What hurts? I can heal it."

He shook his head, "You can't heal this…"

She took his hand, "Let me try."

"I'm broken…"

"Then I'll fix it."

"Why?"

"You want to know why?"

Garfield nodded, "Why? If there's even a remote chance that you really do care, I want to know why." Raven pulled him close, Garfield taken off guard by the action.

"I told you why, I told you a thousand times now, I care because I love you, I truly do, it took me far too long to realise it but I do, I'm sorry it took so long, I-I just don't want to be too late…"

Garfield teared up again, but then Raven saw it, she couldn't believe it but there it was, he was smiling now, she was successful, she was healing him, not with her powers but with her feelings.

"I always loved you Rae, but there's no way in hell that I deserve you…

Raven had enough, she pulled him closer, and kissed him.


End file.
